Bum Bum Baby
by Strangershadow
Summary: "No, it's dada. Come on, Kintaro, say dada! Da-da!"..."I swear to God he's got your scowl, Ichigo."...Ichigo and Rukia have a moment with their son.


**A/N: So...the tension created in my other IchiRuki fic was really getting to me, as I still haven't made the two kiss yet *evil laugh*. I though this would be a nice way to ease it off for me, along with the evil that is Writer's Block. **

**Also, this is for my friend, who would rather be called Slym than his real name, who suggested the baby's name. I don't like it in any classic sense, but since you gave me no other options *pouts* you better appreciate it :P**

**Warning- Erm...fluff overdose? Not entirely sure..**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Bleach, sadly. However, I can make as many fics as I want. Mwuahahahaha.**

* * *

_**Bum Bum**** Baby**_

"Ba da da ba!" gurgled little Kintaro when he realized he'd been lifted up from the safe sanctuary of his crib. Soft, warm arms came to wrap around him as he was lifted and snugly tucked against someone's chest, and Kintaro felt a hand clutch his bum. He giggled despite himself at the tickling sensation, wriggling as the person rocked him, causing his hips to bounce.

"Heeey, you're awake, now, aren't ya?"- came a hushed whisper.

The baby's eyes opened to see who had disturbed him, and he saw the familiar face of the orange-haired man, Ichigo. He was holding him, lips curved into a thin smile and amber eyes gazing at his baby with overflowing fondness as he rocked him. Kintaro felt himself relax and wriggled a little more, squealing and bringing a small fat fist to rub his nose. His bum felt funny whenever Ichigo rocked him like that. He liked it.

"Ba da da!" Kintaro told him, hoping Ichigo would understand how happy the little baby was to be so close to the man. Kintaro's eyes locked onto his holder's luminous orange hair, and he giggled again. They were so _bright._

Ichigo chuckled, leaning down to press his lips softly against the boy's forehead. Kintaro wrinkled his nose, opening his mouth to form a small shriek as he tried to shake his head away instantly, away from Ichigo's lips. He _hated_ being kissed- it was so _wet_. He flailed his arms, loudly squealing in displeasure and scowling. Enough was enough, he wasn't going to be man-handled like that!

With a firm grip, the baby boy's tiny hands reached out and grabbed Ichigo's bright orange hair from the roots, pulling him with all the might that the nine-month old could muster.

"Ow! What the hell- let go, you little- OW!" Ichigo's mouth sent out a stream of curses, leaving Kintaro very confused as he pulled again.

"Na _na_!" he scolded Ichigo, whose head was forced to remain leaned down as he clutched the baby tightly in his arms, yelling out in alarm and pain.

"Stop it- Kintaro!"

No, no one kissed him except for his mother! His rightful, beautiful, strong and sometimes scary mother. The mother who would always kick Ichigo if she saw him doing anything wrong.

"Damn it, Kintaro, shhh, Mummy's asleep- no! No, bad boy!" Ichigo cried, taking a hand up and slowly and very cautiously, undoing the baby's death-like grip on his hair "I've told you a hundred times not to _do_ that!"

Kintaro didn't know what Ichigo was saying exactly, but he sounded funny, so he grinned up at his father cheekily, clapping his hands together. "Ba da da!" he dribbled proudly.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile again. Seriously, the kinds of things his son did to him, and yet he would always end up laughing...

"No, it's _dada_." he corrected the baby, who was giggling once again, as if nothing had made him angry in the first place and had him shrieking the house down "Come on, Kintaro, say dada. Da-_da_!"

Kintaro's nose twitched in irritation. What was Ichigo saying? He didn't like not knowing.

"I swear to God, he's got your scowl."- came a voice, and Kintaro's heart positively soared with happiness. Oh that sweet, _sweet_ voice of that sweet, _sweet_ woman! He cried, viciously flailing about in Ichigo's arms.

_Move! Turn around- fast! Before she goes!_

Ichigo indeed turned, and Kintaro beamed, his violet eyes shining as he caught sight of the woman standing there, an arm hugging herself and another hand rubbing her eyes sleepily. Nevertheless, she had her usual smile set in place, making her look like the most beautiful woman on earth"Oh, he woke you up?"

"What does it look like, strawberry?"

Ichigo frowned "I was just- _whoa_! Easy there, little buddy!" Ichigo cried as Kintaro tried to jump up, his mouth opening to make a heart-breaking cry as the baby struggled against his father's arms. Someone would think he was being taken away from the most precious thing in his life, but he really wanted to go to her- to leap away and run into her arms!

The woman laughed and began to come closer, causing Kintaro to jump even more and giggle when his bum rocked against Ichigo's arms. Rukia's eyes twinkled in amusement and she extended his arms "Little Kin wants to be with me, don't you? Not with the idiot of your father, isn't that right?" she cooed.

Kintaro squealed happily, clapping his hands. She was funny. His face shone out in pure ecstasy as Rukia enveloped him with one of the warmest and cuddliest hugs of all times. He liked Ichigo _very_ much, don't get him wrong, but his mother, oh his mother was out of the world! She was the winner of the liking contest, no questions asked.

"There you go. Say mama!" she said happily as she brought him safely into her arms.

Kintaro, however, wasn't really in the mood. He mewled with pleasure and snuggled into his mother's embrace, burying his face in her top and sighing. His tiny, round fists came up to clutch the cloth tightly, daring anyone to even try to tear him apart from her.

"Ha, as if he's gonna say that before '_dada_." Ichigo snorted, looking confident as he sat down on a nearby chair, his eyes still stuck on his son. "You're just his food supply, Rukia. That's the only reason he likes you."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Whatever keeps your dignity intact. In which case, let me know when you're able to breastfeed, he might like you then." she stuck out a tongue as Ichigo scowled, the expression that was so similar to the pout their son gave whenever he was stubborn, that Rukia almost wanted to laugh. Oh, Kintaro was Ichigo's son alright.

"I have a lot of dignity!"

"Oh, what happened to it when we went to Brother's?" Rukia challenged, rocking Kintaro, and making the baby gurgle nonsensical words as he hummed in approval. His bum felt like it was in heaven "You call what you did _dignified_?"

"He threatened to cut me into small pieces and feed me to the dogs! You call _that_ dignified?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Rukia sniffed, nose high in the air "Brother would never use such a common insult. He's better than that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Everything he touches turns to frickin' gold." Rukia glared at Ichigo, who ignored her and leaned down to level his face with that of his son's, tickling the baby's side. Kintaro's face instantly appeared out of his mother's chest as he burst out in squeals, trying to sneak away from Ichigo's reach as his arms raised to hit his father's cheek. Ichigo just grinned "But Kinny here doesn't like Byakuya either, does he? _No_, no he _doesn't_! That's my son!"

Kintaro nodded in agreement as he squealed, successfully catching hold of Ichigo's fingers which had been used to tickle him. The baby grinned up at his father in triumph.

"He likes Brother!" Rukia argued as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Please, Rukia. The last time he was alone with him, he tore all of his paperwork to shreds, and his rieatsu increased tenfold, almost suffocating Byakuya" Ichigo turned to his son once again "Which is _good_. _Very_ good! Something you should _never_ stop do- OW!"

"Stop making him a rowdy before he's even turned one!" Rukia scolded Ichigo.

Kintaro snugly tucked himself into his mother's warmth, watching the whole scene with his fist fitted in his mouth. He peeked out of Rukia's arms to see Ichigo say something, causing Rukia to kick him. It caused her to jerk, her thigh making slight contact with Kintaro's bum, and the baby squealed in delight. Oh, his bum was getting so much attention today. He clapped his hands and burst out laughing.

Rukia and Ichigo paused from their argument to watch their son laugh- a sound of such pure, unadulterated delight that it made them forget whatever they'd been talking about and smile for absolutely no reason.

Kintaro felt his mother's chest vibrate a little, and he looked up to see her laughing too through hazy eyes and it only caused the baby to laugh even more.

Shaking his head, Ichigo slithered his arms around his wife and brought her closer to his body, so that chubby little Kintaro was between them, peering over with happy, bright voilet eyes. He wasn't squeezed between them, rather, the baby felt quite nice, being able to hear that confusing _thud-thud_ coming from both his parent's chests, his squealing still audible over the comforting silence.

Ichigo's amber eyes locked onto Rukia's, and she smiled at the similar fondness she saw melted in them.

"We must've done something right." Ichigo said softly, holding her closer and leaning in to softly peck her lips. He really wanted to go for an intense kiss, but that might result in their son being crushed between them. They could kiss later after Kintaro had slept- Ichigo was counting on it.

Rukia nodded "Yeah, we must've." and cuddled closer, leaning sideways into her husband's embrace. And they must have, because everything that had happened between them- from their sudden, by-chance meeting to their companionship, to their love, to their _son...everything felt_ too good to be true, as if right out of a fairytale book.

"I love you, Ichigo."

She heard him chuckle as smoothed down her hair gently, holding her.

"I love you too, midget."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dada_!'

"YES!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know how I can improve my writing, I'm open to constructive criticism. :)**

**And for the readers of 'Perfect' who might be reading this, I will be updating soon in a day or two, thank you so much for waiting!**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~SS~**


End file.
